


Lopsided

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Dalton Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the worst birthday ever, the note was the final straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopsided

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by kitten-klaine: Everyone of his friends forgets Kurt’s birthday at school. When he gets home, he’s so excited for plans with his family, but it turns out they forgot too. Burt leaves him a note saying him and Carole took Finn to some football game in Cincinnati for the weekend and wouldn’t be back til Monday. He just lays on the couch and cries until, lo and behold, new friend Blaine he met only a few days ago shows up with cake and comforts him and kisses and confronting the family yes good angst :D

_We’re in Cincinnati for the weekend going to the game! See you on Monday!_

_Love Dad._

The paper fluttered to the floor and Kurt felt his breathing hitch in his throat. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. He blinked furiously, trying not to break down into the sobs that he wanted to so badly. 

All day long at school people had ignored him as usual and he hoped that for just a moment it would be better at home. It was stupid, birthdays didn’t mean anything anyway, but he still felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

When his mom was alive she loved celebrating birthdays. Kurt would hardly be able to sleep leading up to the day and she never disappointed. His father tried to keep the enthusiasm going after she passed but it wasn’t the same. 

Now that Finn had come into their lives Kurt had been pushed aside. He understood that Finn needed a father figure and had been searching for one ever since his own father had died but Kurt needed his dad too. 

He was content to let his dad and Finn go out and go to games but this day was supposed to be about him. Maybe it was selfish but it was his birthday and he was allowed to be a little selfish. 

The tears came finally and Kurt sank to the couch, covering his face with his hands and sobbing brokenly. He was losing his family. He was practically a ghost in his own home and they would just keep ignoring him until he vanished all together. 

A sharp knock at the door startled him and he scrubbed at his face. After a few moment of gathering himself together again he stood up and opened the door. 

Blaine grinned brightly at him, still dressed in his Dalton uniform, and held up a lopsided chocolate cake covered in sprinkles.

“Happy birthday!” He sang. “I made you cake! It’s a mocha cake because I know how much you like mochas and lots of sprinkles because…well I like sprinkles. It’s not…great. I think it was supposed to be fluffy but I’ve never really made a cake before and-“ he trailed off as Kurt burst into tears.

“I’m sorry….that’s so nice,” Kurt choked out. “No one else has said happy birthday to me yet.”

“What? Are your parents here?” Blaine frowned. 

“My dad and stepmom took my stepbrother to a football game out of town. They’ll be home on Monday,” he wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine said softly. “Can I come in? We can order pizza or whatever and celebrate?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded slightly, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

An hour later they were laughing on the couch, stomachs stuffed with pizza and sharing a piece of cake. 

“The flavor’s good but it has the texture of a memory foam mattress,” Kurt teased making Blaine scrunch up his nose. “I think it’s amazing.”

“You’re a good cook so you have to teach me. Okay?” Blaine licked a bit of frosting off of his hand and grinned. 

Kurt ducked his head a little, blushing. “Thank you so much for this. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised but-“

“You deserve this. It’s your birthday and it’s all about you. How often do you get to celebrate just being born? I’m so glad you were born,” Blaine reached over to squeeze his knee. 

Kurt admitted that when he had a crush he fell hard and fast but something strange filled his chest. This guy had worked hard to make sure that his birthday was perfect and he honestly enjoyed having him around. Wasn’t part of being with someone you cared about making them forget the bad things?

“Can I ask you for a present?” He asked, feeling courageous. 

“Sure.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Kurt tramped down the nerves and Blaine smiled, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. 

“That’s perfect because I completely forgot to give you a present,” he grinned and leaned forward to press their lips together. 

That earlier pain of rejection completely disappeared and was replaced with butterflies. They kissed until they had to separate to breathe and looked shyly at each other. 

“That might be my favorite gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“It’s my favorite one I’ve ever given,” Blaine grinned, leaning in for another kiss. 

—

Blaine ended up staying the next two nights, in a separate bedroom but together regardless. Saturday was spent shopping and Sunday was spent trying recipe after recipe. 

It was the best birthday weekend Kurt had ever had and when Sunday came he didn’t want it to end.

They were sitting in their blanket fort in the living room and eating the cookies they had made, laughing over a stupid movie when the front door opened. 

“Hey Kurt! What’s-“ Burt paused at the door, glancing over to Blaine. “Who’s this?”

“Blaine,” he introduced himself softly. 

“My boyfriend,” Kurt raised his chin and Blaine smiled brightly. “You know, who came over to celebrate my birthday with me.”

Surprise flashed across Burt’s face before it was replaced with horror. His bag dropped to the ground and he took a stumble back, eyes locked on his son.

“God Kurt, I’m so, so sorry,” he breathed, Carole and Finn staring wide-eyed at them as well. “I didn’t…I didn’t even think about it. Jesus.”

“Mom would have never forgotten,” Kurt whispered and Burt looked like he had been struck. 

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to gain your forgiveness,” Burt shook his head, looking beyond horrified. “I’ve just been…there’s no excuse.”

“Should I go?” Blaine asked softly, lightly squeezing Kurt’s forearm. 

“No!” Burt shook his head quickly. “Let’s all watch a movie or something. Maybe we can chat? I’d love to get to know you Blaine.”

Anger and hurt still flooded through Kurt’s veins but after one glance at his father’s stricken face he nodded. He wanted so much to be furious but it wouldn’t help anything. 

Maybe he could let his father have this one. 

He knew he would forgive him soon. 


End file.
